Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist, previously known as 'Ghost Girl', and 'Spectra von Hauntington' is the daughter of the Ghosts. She can float through the walls and possesses an “uncanny” ability to overhear school gossip. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Portrayals In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several different character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Ghost Girl" is portrayed by Catina Duscio. Her voice in the webisodes is provided by Erin Fitzgerald. Basic Clothes Spectra has very pale white skin and long purple hair with matching purple lipstick and pale blue eyes. She wears a black dress with a chain belt,her shoes are purple and have chains wrapped around them. Classic Monster Spectra is the daughter of "the Ghosts", and her chain accessories suggest she may be related to Jacob Marley's ghost from the Charles Dickens story A Christmas Carol. Jacob Marley was a business partner of Ebeneezer Scrooge, and together they delighted in cruelty, stinginess and greed. Marley died and Scrooge continued the business, but was too stingy to pay someone to paint out Marley's name on the sign outside of the office. Eventually, Marley's ghost appears to Scrooge to warn him about his own fate in the afterlife: he is covered in chains "long, and wound about him like a tail; it was made... of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel." While Jacob Marley is the most prominent fictional ghost where the chains are a distinct motif, chains have often been associated with ghosts in legends even before Dickens. Relationships Family Her parents are ghosts, but nothing otherwise is known.She is possibly daughter of two ghosts on Charles Dicken's "A Christmas Carol". Pet Spectra's pet is a purple ghost ferret is named Rhuen which is latin.Rhuen's friends are Sir-Hoots-Alot (Ghoulia yelps owl) Also Shiver (Abbey Bominable's pet wooly mammoth) Spectra's Official Facebook Description Seen Spectra floating through any walls lately? Keep your eye on this ghoul because she’s always appearing out of thin air! Spectra is the wicked cool 16-year-old daughter of The Ghosts who always has her see-through finger on the pulse of Monster High. She’ll deny it, but she’s been known to fill in the gaps of missing information with her own ghostly imaginings! Some student bodies even think she’s the ghoul behind the anonymous MH advice column “Oh My Oracle,” but that rumor is still unconfirmed. If you run across a sneaky little ghost ferret, don’t fret! It’s just Rhuen, Spectra’s scary-cute mischievous pet. Meta Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requested a trademark for the name "Spectra Vondergeist".Trademarkia listing for Mattel - Spectra Vondergeist * November 17, 2010: An Amazon listing appears for a Spectra von Hauntington plush doll * March 8, 2011: A picture of a prototype Spectra doll (named on the box as "Spectra von Hauntington") leaked onto Flickr * April 13, 2011: The box of a leaked Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack doll set showed small pics of Spectra and Abbey * May 13, 2011: Mattel released offcial pictures of both Spectra and Abbey with their pets on Facebook. * May 17, 2011: A Spectra doll had been bought at a Toyworld store in Australia. http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=222742341086175&set=o.225525412480&type=1&ref=nf * June 8, 2011: Spectra's plush was found at a Wal-Mart. http://extraordinarythings.deviantart.com/#/d3ids2j * June 9, 2011: Spectra's and Abbey's bio were added to monsterhigh.com. * June, 2011: Spectra will be in stores in The United States. http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10150190531482481&set=pu.225525412480&type=1 * June,16 2011: Spectra was found hiding in a sculpture,in the monster high episode, "Miss Infearmation". Trivia * In early product listings, Spectra was known as "Ghost Girl" and "Spectra Von Hauntington". Gallery Screen shot 2010-11-22 at 9.34.03 PM.png|Atamaii.com listing for Ghost Girl spectra.jpg|Photo via Teahoshi on Flickr (Amazon listing has been removed) Link to Teahoshi on Flickr S640x480.jpg|The first picture uploaded of Abbey and Spectra on the Clawd and Draculaura gift set. Spectradollleak.jpg|Spectra's prototype in her box before the name Vondergeist was chosen Fb 2.jpg|And page in the Fearbook with the new characters. 3.png|Spectra's possible Freaky Flaw spectra_vondergeist_by_darkodark-d3casym.jpg|A Spectra drawing made by Darko'll. 222268_10150190531482481_225525412480_7361911_147212_n.jpg|Spectra's Monster High Facebook picture uploaded on Friday the 13th, 20111. Monster20High20Spectra20Vandergeist20Doll.jpg|A picture of Spectra found on the Twist Magizine website for the contest to win a Spectra doll before it comes out. Spectra Unboxed.jpg|The Spectra Vondergeist doll bought in Australia. bio.jpg|Spectra's bio Spectra box.jpg|Spectra close up on the back of her box. back box.jpg|The back of Spectra's box. Rhuen 2.jpg bio 2.jpg Spectra bio picture.jpg Plushie spectra.jpg|Spectra's plush posted on deviantART. The owner claimed it was from Wal-Mart. 252495 125951914152675 100002136017394 202408 8218293 n.jpg|Spectra Vondergeist's profile 251213 137492229661933 100002034693740 260758 3706616 n.jpg|Spectra hand 263982 137492392995250 100002034693740 260759 108736 n.jpg|Spectra spying on Cleo in a gargoyle statue. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Released in 2011 Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Plushies